Inside Man
Inside Man is the twenty-second episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot In the beginning, a truck crashes into a ditch somewhere in the middle of a desert, and a man walks out of the truck unharmed. His name is Tyler. He tries to hitch a ride with someone, and is unsuccessful. He later walks all the way to the police station where he is questioned and accused of being completely mad, as he was talking about how aliens attacked and captured him and how they come to invade the Earth. He was later put in a cell, and as he struggled to remember who he was and what he was supposed to be doing, he was attacked by the police who put him in there. They actually turned out to be DNAliens wearing ID masks. They asked questions about what he had done with the "key", but he had no idea what they were talking about, as part of his memory was temporarily erased in the crash. Then, out of nowhere, he seems to have superhuman strength, as he takes the metal cot that was in the cell and pins the DNAliens to the wall with it. He escapes out of the police station only to find even more DNAliens outside waiting for him. A green car comes and the driver tells him to get in. With fear for his life, Tyler makes no hesitation as he gets in the vehicle. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin turn out to be the people in the car. The team then asks Tyler if he knows anything about an "Oscillator Key", but Tyler just can't seem to remember. But suddenly, he does ''remember what it was and he remembers where he left it too. Tyler then directs Kevin to the ditch where he walked away from the wreck. Ben transforms into Chromastone and peels the truck open to have a look at the Oscillator Key. Tyler tells them that he stole it from the aliens. As Chromastone is looking at the Oscillator Key, a horde of DNAliens come out from behind it and attack him. Chromastone, Gwen, and Kevin manage to hold them off, and Tyler remembers everything he was supposed to do. He also remembers the Highbreed plan to build a giant gateway that helps lead to the end of the human race. Ben then finds out why he remembers; Tyler is a DNAlien (wearing an ID mask). Tyler is deeply upset, and he doesn't understand why this has happened to him. Then Tyler remembers that he supposed to deliver the Oscillator Key to Los Soledad. Gwen realizes that whenever Tyler was turned into a DNAlien, he kept his human personality with him. This means that he was fighting the transformation the whole time. That means that all of the humans that were turned into DNAliens are fighting back too, and all they have to do is find a way to reverse the transformation like Tyler did. Then Kevin quickly reminds them that they have to get the Oscillator Key out of sight before the DNAliens get it. Ben transforms into Humungousaur to take the Oscillator Key out of there, but a DNAlien supply ship then spots them and sends down a tractor beam to retrieve it. Humungousaur expands to 60 feet to get it away from them. Humungousaur drops the Oscilator Key back down in the ditch just as the DNAliens start coming out of the ship and transforms back into normal. Ben then transforms into Jetray and started shooting at some of the DNAliens. Kevin and Tyler manage to fight off some of them, but soon a few DNAliens come and take Tyler so they can overwrite him and he won't remember anything. They take Tyler and the Oscillator Key up in the tractor beam. Kevin advises Jetray to shoot the mirror that the tractor beam is being projected out of so the DNAliens won't have it, but Ben realizes that it could also kill Tyler, who is declared expendable by the rest of Ben's teammates. So Jetray does the unthinkable; he swoops in and saves Tyler from the DNAliens letting them get away with the Oscillator Key. Kevin and Gwen get angry at Ben for disobeying orders, but Ben says that he isn't making any sacrifices even though Tyler told them he would sacrifice himself so the Highbreed don't finish their plan. Tyler then gets upset because he thinks that the Highbreed have won and that he is stuck as that 'thing' forever, but Ben then uses the Omnitrix to transform Tyler back to normal. Then Ben reminds everyone who's responsible for saving all of humanity; "And like it or not, I think it's us."'' Noteworthy Events Major Events *The DNAliens retrieve the Oscillator Key, which they intend to use to complete the Hyperspace Jump Gate. Character Debuts *Tyler *Jeff *Lou Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Tyler (first appearance) *Jeff (first appearance) *Desk Sergeant *Police Officers Villains *DNAliens **Lou (first appearance) *Highbreed Aliens Used *Chromastone *Humungousaur *Jetray Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *The episode title is an allusion to the 2006 movie Inside Man. *The last hint towards the events of War of the Worlds are foreshadowed by Tyler's comments. Trivia *According to Ben, this episode takes place a few weeks after Undercover. *Like in his first two appearances, Humungousaur's voice is electronically edited to sound deeper. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Two Episodes Category:Highbreed Arc Category:Episodes Written by Matt Wayne Category:Episodes Directed by John Fang